1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method and a recording apparatus for performing the recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet recording method in which an image is recorded on a recording medium by discharging a fine ink droplet from a nozzle of a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus has been known. As an ink jet recording ink, an ink in which a colorant such as a dye or a pigment is dissolved or dispersed in an aqueous medium which contains water, an organic solvent, or the like is generally used. The ink jet recording ink is roughly classified into a dye ink and a pigment ink. The dye ink is obtained by mixing a dye as the colorant. The pigment ink is obtained by mixing a pigment as the colorant. Thus far, a dye ink which is excellent in color reproducibility, discharge stability or the like has been widely used. However, a use of an ink jet recording technology is expanding to a digital photographic service, commercial printing, or the like, and thus long-term preservability of a recorded image becomes important, and a pigment ink which is more excellent in water resistance or light resistance, than a dye ink has been used.
However, if recording of a recording medium such as plain paper, coated paper, and art paper is performed by using the pigment ink as the ink jet recording ink, the pigment is permeated into the medium, and thus there is a problem of causing the optical density to be easily insufficient.
To solve the above problem, for example, JPA-2010-274561 discloses an ink jet recording method in which a reaction liquid which is different from a pigment ink and contains water and a pigment cohesive agent is prepared, and a recording region of a recording medium is coated with a pretreatment liquid in advance, prior to ink jet recording by using the pigment ink. JP-A-2010-274561 discloses that an alkali metal halide, and an organic acid such as succinic acid and acetic acid may be used as the pigment cohesive agent.
JP-A-2003-326829 discloses an ink jet recording method in which a recording surface is coated with a reaction liquid which has a pigment ink aggregation function and a film formation function, and then a pigment ink is discharged so as to record an image, and a film is formed on the recording surface by heating and drying. JP-A-2003-326829 discloses that a multivalent metal salt may be used as a pigment cohesive agent.
If a recording medium is allowed to be coated with the reaction liquid as disclosed in JP-A-2010-274561 and JP-A-2003-326829 from an ink jet recording head, it is possible to easily control a coating amount or a coated region, and to easily replace an ink. Thus, it is possible to expect a big improvement in productivity.
However, coating the recording medium with such a reaction liquid from the ink jet recording head enables the improvement of optical density of an image, but new problems occur in that an epoxy-based adhesive used in bonding of an ink passage member in the head is deteriorated, and head durability is degraded.
In a case where a line type head is used as the ink jet recording head, the reaction liquid floats in the ink jet recording apparatus in a form of ink mist, and thus corrosion may occur in the apparatus.